


Unexpected Package

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny can't find Will, so he goes on a hunt to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> I very much wanted to write a Days story for Yuletide this year, and your prompt and this idea I had sitting in the back of my mind seemed to go together. I hope you enjoy this treat as much as I enjoyed writing it!! My thanks to M for the encouragement and the speedy beta. Couldn't have done it without her!

Sonny checked his phone for the hundredth time that hour. The last text in the message window was still his to Will. "Where r u? U feeling better?" There was no response. Still.

He wondered at what point panicking would be appropriate. Will was usually pretty prompt in returning text messages. Sonny knew he didn't have class that morning.

Gemma came up at this point and peered nosily at Sonny's phone. "Why so worried, Boss?"

"Will isn't answering my text," Sonny explained miserably. "He wasn't feeling well last night, so I'm a little worried he's gotten worse."

"How long ago did you send that text?"

"About an hour ago. He usually answers pretty quick."

"And did you try to call?"

"Three times. No answer. He probably has it on vibrate, but still…."

Gemma frowned.

"Does that look mean I'm not crazy to be worried?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Do you want to go find him? I can watch the store."

"Are you sure?"

Gemma nodded. "You're so distracted I'd worry what you were serving the customers. Besides, Chad will be here in an hour to take a shift. I won't be alone long." She plucked the cloth he'd been using to clean the bar from his hand. "Go find Will."

Sonny thanked her and went quickly to the back to grab his coat before heading out.

He decided to just try Will's house first. When he rang the bell, however, all he got was the babysitter there to look after Will's little brother and sisters. She told him she hadn't seen Will at all that day.

Next Sonny tried the library at school. Will had started doing most of his studying at the coffee house, but maybe he had research he needed to do using actual print media and he'd lost track of time.

There was no sign of Will at the library either.

Frustrated, Sonny walked through the town square, all the while trying to think of where else he might look.

He made a quick call to Gemma to see if, by chance, Will had shown up at the coffee house. When she told him Will hadn't, he cursed.

He decided to go back to his house to regroup for a few minutes. Maybe if he got himself a snack and a drink he'd be better able to think about where Will could be.

Sonny double-timed it to his apartment. When he rounded the corner, he saw something he did not expect to see.

Huddled on his doorstep was the object of his search.

"Will!" Sonny immediately fell to his knees in front of his quarry.

Will was curled up on his side, his coat wrapped around him protectively. The hair on his forehead looked damp with sweat and once he got close, Sonny could hear a rattle coming from Will's chest as he breathed.

Sonny laid his hand gently on Will's brow. As heat radiated into his palm, Will stirred under the touch.

"Sonny?" Will croaked before releasing what sounded like a seriously painful cough.

"Not that I'm not always thrilled to see you, but why are you here on my doorstep and not home in bed?"

Will coughed again and struggled to sit up, allowing Sonny to give him a hand. Once his back was against Sonny's front door, he explained, "The kids were at home, and they wouldn't leave me alone. Plus, I didn't want to get them sick."

"You probably could have gone to your Grandma Marlena's," Sony pointed out. "You have, like, a hundred relatives, Will."

"I wanted to be here. At your place," Will told him softly.

"You should have texted me, then. I'd have left work to let you inside."

"I didn't?" Will asked, genuinely perplexed.

Sonny smiled indulgently. "C'mon. Can you get up?"

Will attempted to get to his feet, but when it was clear he wasn't going to make it, Sonny got his shoulder under Will's arm and lifted until they were both standing. With Will still leaning against him, Sonny pulled out his keys and let them into his apartment, barely taking the time to reach behind with his foot to close the door before leading Will to the bed.

Will was silent save for the occasional pathetic cough as Sonny took off his shoes and helped him to get his sweatshirt and jeans off. Once Will was clad only in his boxers and undershirt, Sonny guided him underneath the sheets.

Brushing the damp hair back from Will's forehead, Sonny asked, "Do you think you could handle some tea?"

Will nodded. As Sonny began to move away toward the kitchen, Will grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Sonny."

Sonny leaned down to place a kiss on Will's temple.

Will let go of Sonny's hand, then, and coughed raggedly before trying to settle himself on the pillow beneath his head.

In the kitchen, Sonny put the kettle on to boil and found both tea and honey. Then he put in a call to the coffee house and told Gemma he wasn't coming back and why. She assured him she could hold down the fort.

When the kettle whistled, Sonny put together a mug full of tea and a liberal amount of honey. Then he returned to Will's side.

In his absence, Will had maneuvered himself into a position where he could rest, but was sitting up just enough that his lungs might be freer to breathe. Sonny couldn't help but wince sympathetically as Will hacked regardless of his position.

When Will's lungs stopped seizing, Sonny sat down next to where Will lay, setting the tea on a nearby table.

"You sound miserable," Sonny observed. "I have tea ready. What else can I get you?"

"A spoon to scoop out my lungs?" Will rasped.

Sonny chuckled. "I may have some cough medicine in the bathroom. Do you want to try the tea, then I'll go look?"

Will nodded, so Sonny grabbed the mug and helped Will take several small sips. When Will shook his head against more, Sonny set the mug back on the table. "I'll just go look for that medicine."

"Okay," Will responded weakly.

In the medicine cabinet, Sonny was thrilled to discover a not-yet-expired bottle of cough medicine. He grabbed a spoon from the dish drainer by the kitchen sinkand made his way back to Will.

"Here, try this," Sonny said, reclaiming his spot on the bed.

Will obediently swallowed two spoonfuls of the medicine even when the taste made him grimace.

"My mom always said the worse it tastes, the better it works," Sonny told him.

"Then this should be a miracle cure," Will said in return.

Sonny placed his hand on Will's forehead again. "You're burning up. Here, sip a little more of the tea, and I'll get some aspirin."

"You are a very attentive nurse," Will noted, taking the mug from Sonny.

Sonny grinned and went back to the bathroom for a bottle of aspirin and the kitchen for a glass of water.

Will swallowed the aspirin, then fought for a moment to keep it down through a coughing fit. Sonny reached around to rub Will's back soothingly, and the fit eventually stopped. Will lay back on his pillow, exhausted.

"You need to rest," Sonny told him.

"I was resting just fine when I was out on your doormat," Will joked.

"I can put you back out there." Sonny made to get up to help Will out of bed, grabbing the edge of the comforter. Will stilled him with a hand on Sonny's thigh.

"No. This is my favorite place on Earth."

Sonny smiled softly as he settled back down into his spot. "Yeah?"

Will nodded as he coughed. "Yeah," he croaked. Taking his hand off Sonny's leg, he wiggled to find a comfortable position in which to rest. Sonny waited patiently as Will tried lying on his right side, his back to Sonny. Will's breathing did seem to ease, and Sonny put his hand once again on Will's back and began to rub slow, gentle circles just like he remembered his mom doing when he'd been sick as a boy.

"Mmm, feels good," Will murmured into his pillow.

"Try to relax and get some sleep," Sonny gently urged.

"Will you stay here?"

"Right here," Sonny promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Will whispered.

Sonny leaned down to kiss Will's still-warm forehead again. "I love you, too."

End (7 December 2012)


End file.
